Misery In A Dead Brocken Black Head
by ZombyROBIN
Summary: Dans les fins fonds de l'univers de Bioshock, un passage de l'histoire qui n'a pas été compté Voici ce que les créateurs vous aurais caché ! Bonne lecture ...


**Bioshock**

Misery in a dead brocken black head

Je franchis une porte. Une parmi tant d'autres. Je me lasse à mesure que mon temps passé ici semble habitude. Je me lasse de trouver derrières celles-ci des hommes qui n'en sont plus. Ils n'ont plus de consciences et ont perdu toutes humanités. Et moi, je rend leur calme spirituel en propulsant une balle en métal, ou plus dure encore, dans leur pauvre corps flétri. Je me lasse de ce bruit si familier maintenant de chaque arme en ma possession : fusil à pompe, mitraillette, pistolet, lance-bombe et lance-flemme. Mon dos n'en plus de transporter ces tonnes de ferrailles. Je me sens petit, accroupi en permanence, misérable. Sans cesse en quête de trousses de soins ou d'Eves. Et puis, fouiller ces corps pour me rendre plus puissant : j'ai atteins le seuil de l'improbable. Plus rien maintenant ne pourrais décrire quel misérable être humain je fais. Parmi ces chrôsomes, je me confonds avec eux bien que ma raison me rend différent.

Je ne pense pas être supérieur à eux : ils ont un but malgré le fil tangent entre la vie et la mort et moi, pas vraiment. J'en ai plusieurs à la suite. Des buts ce n'est pas ce qui m'en manque. Mais c'est le vrai but pour lequel je ne me suis pas encore tiré une balle dans le crâne que je ne trouve pas. Je ne me raccroche a rien, même pas à un espoir de retrouver la terre ferme et oublier toutes ces horreurs en profondeur. Comme noyer un cauchemar dans les douces mélodies d'une musique réconfortante mais malheureusement, un cauchemar aussi réel on ne peut qu'être traumatisé. Et puis, qui parmi les vivants de la terre croirait en mes récits ? Qui prêterait attention à un rescapé d'accident d'avion qui, probablement, aurait perdu la raison a cause du choc ?

Non, je ne crois plus en rien ni personne, ni même en moi. Je me suis perdu dès que j'avais actionné le levier de la vatisphère. Je me suis aventuré dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Et j'ai voulu faire le fière et bien maintenant je peux l'être car plus jamais je ne recommencerais si une autre fois se présentait. Mon cerveau s'est habitué à appuyer sur la gâchette dès qu'une silhouette apparait. Un réflexe pratique pour la situation dans laquelle je me trouve mais un réflexe condamnable dans le monde terrien. Je ne peux plus vivre tranquillement désormais. Pour moi, ma fin de vie est tracée, il me faut juste propulser des balles ou m'injecter du liquide pour survivre. Après tout, c'est une forme de vie comme une autre ; sauf que je ne suis pas assis derrière un bureau à tapoter des faits parfois manipulés. Je suis derrière une porte avec à ma main droite un fusil à pompe près a catapulté mes frayeurs sur l'imprévisible.

La porte s'ouvre dès mon approche et une rayon rouge m'accueille. Il crie ma présence, il me dit bonjour à sa façon, il est visiblement content de me voir, mais lui ne compte pas parmi mes amis qui sont toujours à ma droite. Mes armes sont les seules sur qui je peux compter. Elles ne me trahisse pas en m'envoyant des mini-robots volants qui tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Pour me débarrasser du cadeau surprise, j'envoie un jet de glace sur la carcasse en mouvement, celle-ci tombe au sol misérablement et je l'achève avec une vingtaine de balles anti-personnelles. Puis je poste mon attention sur la caméra qui me fixe et épie mes moindres mouvements. Un autre jet de glace sort de mon poignet et prend place sur le boitier en fer accroché au mur. Je lui assène une vingtaines de balles et elle s'échoue encore plus misérablement que son subordonné au sol.

Des bouts de ferrailles courts dans toute la pièce et le corps n'est maintenant que décor. Je fouille ses entrailles et trouve un reste de balle pour mitraillette. Heureusement il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup. Mais voilà qu'un autre subordonné arrive à la rescousse, je suis sa cible et commence son ballet meurtrier. Je cours me mettre à l'abri pour étudier ces mouvements et ainsi j'économiserais des balles. L'angle ne me protège pas assez et l'engin se rapproche nettement. Peut-être pense-t-il avoir déjà gagné. Mais finalement j'abandonne ma ruse et le crible de balle jusqu'à l'arrêt total. Il tombe et rejoins ces confrères.

Je continu mon chemin en enjambant ces cadavres, au passage je fouille le bureau sur mon côté gauche : rien à part une thermos de café. Je la bois d'un trait et je suis repartis. Depuis que je arpente ces murs, j'ai pris l'habitude de tout regarder : les sols, les murs, les plafonds, les armoires, les placards, les poubelles, les caissons, les machines détruites, les cadavres … Tout comme le monde extérieur, tout peut être utile. Il ne faut que rien ne nous échappe sinon nous sommes foutu. Une fois la pièce examiné par mes soins et tous les éléments susceptibles de m'aider en ma possession, je peux franchir l'autre porte qui me sépare des cris des chrôsomes. Point positif, je sais a quoi m'attendre : arme à la main et pouvoir suffisant dans le sang, je me rapproche de la porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Point négatif, je me fais repérer illico et je n'ai pas un instant pour examiner la pièce. Les chrôsomes tournent leurs armes vers moi et toutes leurs haines aussi.

Sa y est je suis le mal-traité, l'infidèle. Alors, tout en me déplaçant intelligemment parmi eux, j'en gèle un sur place et en catapulte un autre avec ma mitraillette. Celui-ci tombe inerte à mes pieds. Je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer son sort, un autre prend sa relève. Celui-ci est plus habile et visiblement plus rusé. Lui ne fonce pas sur moi comme un mouton, mais s'accroche aux murs. Ces deux minis fauches l'aident à se déplacer mais aussi à me trancher la gorge. Je les évite de peu, ils sifflent près de mes oreilles et réveillent en moi une fureur ou une envie de gagner encore du temps pour me comprendre. Ma main me sert aussi de lance-flamme alors je l'utilise pour le déstabiliser. Par chance, je le touche en une seule fois, il tombe sur le sol et court dans tous les sens.

Au même moment, l'homme gelé dégèle. Il prend rapidement ses repères et, malheureusement pour moi, il me détecte du premier coup. Il réussit à me taper avec sa clef anglaise. Sa fureur avait grandit considérablement depuis que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Comme je le comprend. Il ne voulait que personne ne lui sabre sa journée. Il se méfis comme moi de tout le monde. Après tout il est me ressemble. J'aurais voulu lui épargner la vie mais le pouvoir que je viens de posséder et de m'injecter a pour propriété de lancer des éclairs électriques autour de moi dès que l'on frappe. Le malheur se trouvait proche d'une étendue d'eau, le choque le fit reculer de quelques pas de moi et tombe à la renverse dans l'eau. Les éclairs électriques sont comme attirés par lui, il les entraine avec lui dans sa chute et comme un amour naissant, ils restent ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. Son corps maintenant inerte et les fibres électriques disparut, je m'approche pour le fouiller. Huit dollars et une seringue d'Eve. Voilà qui pourrait bien me servir au cours de mon parcours.

Les cris du chrôsome enflammés atteins mes oreilles : je l'avais oublier. Ma raison a dévier mes priorités. Alors que le feu englobant tout son être s'étouffent, je le vise avec mon fusil a pompe. La puissance de cette engin présente plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages pour moi. Étant un piètre viseur, je n'utilise cette arme que pour mes victimes faibles ou désorientées. Une fois la balle propulsée dans les airs, le fusil a pompe dévie légèrement de la cible. Pour cette fois, ma victime ne fait pas de manie et meurt sur le coup. Je cours vers elle non pas pour m'occuper de son cas mais bien pour la fouiller. Ce satané feu a brulé toutes ses possessions. Dégouté, je continu ma fouille dans la pièce.

Comme partout dans cette ville aquatique, les pièces et les passages sentent un vécu lourd de passé. Les pancartes décrivent bien le genre de vie qui régnait ici. Les femmes prédominent les pubs, leurs sourires provocateurs et leurs maquillages vulgaires ne fait aucunement penser à une ville où le sexe était majeur mais bien une ville où les femmes avaient le pouvoir. Bien que ceci ne fut pas le cas, elles restent charmantes et convaincantes pour le produit qu'elles tiennent dans les mains. La seule préoccupation des citoyens de cette ville était la supériorité et la découverte grandissante des résultats de la science. Non seulement voulaient-ils le pouvoir mais une satisfaction d'eux même dans la connaissance. Les écriteaux lumineux tape-à-l'œil attiraient les habitants pour consommer de l'alcool ou pour posséder encore et encore des fioles d'Eve. La deuxième solution me semble a l'évidence être la plus utilisé : c'est dans cette perpétuelle envie de posséder que les habitants ont plonger dans le chaos. Toujours plus ! Ainsi donc, ils s'étaient réduit à l'unique envie d'être le plus grand, le plus fort et le plus intelligent.

Rien ne diffère vraiment du monde extérieur : tout le monde veux plus que l'autre à côté de nous, c'est humain. Mais là où l'humanité avait perdu les habitants de Rapture était la faille du projet Ryan. L'Adam : un terrible pouvoir qui plongea les citoyens dans la paranoïa. Un degré au-dessus de l'Eve. Il développe les capacités de l'individu par dix et permet de créer des combinaisons avec les autres pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent. Un vrai cocktail que le corps a dû mal a supporter a force de trop grandes quantités. Après le vole organisé d'un individu que je ne connais pas encore, il pouvait mettre tout le monde à ses pieds. Il était le grand chef, le rival du créateur de la cité : Andrew Ryan.

Un célèbre inventeur futuriste et pleins d'ambitions créa cette ville avec pour seul plan son imagination. Entouré de brillants architectes et de scientifiques, dans l'ombre, la ville de Rapture naquit. Une poignée de gens étaient sélectionné pour vivre dans ce grand souterrain aquatique. Une révolution, même pour aujourd'hui. Mais cette splendeur, cette nouvelle merveille du monde, s'éteignit en 1959. Submergé par les grandeurs de la science, seule la folie règne dès à présent. Peut-être était-ce le but du voleur : conduire à sa perte une qualité de vie complètement démente. Ou alors, ce qui, pour ma part, me paraîtrais plus logique, était-il jaloux de la puissance de Ryan et prit a son tour le contrôle de toute une population qui n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Au cours de mes quêtes, des enregistrements des moments forts parsemés dans toute la ville m'ont prouvé l'impossibilité de créer une utopie dans ce monde. Les gens sont tellement différents et nous avons tous tout vu : la guerre, l'esclavage, la découverte, les démesures … certains sont bercés par toutes ces évolutions technologiques et d'autres sont désireux d'aller plus loin. Nous ne pourrons pas satisfaire chacun d'entre nous. Et si Ryan l'a comprit trop tard, un autre croit encore pouvoir se satisfaire lui-même.

D'ailleurs, posé sur une table encombré de bouteilles d'alcools encore pleines, un enregistrement attend d'être écouté. Un dernier coup-d'œil alentour, il n'y a personne, je l'écoute : la voix d'une femme en pleurs surgit, elle a du mal a parler et ses premières phrases je ne les comprend pas ; c'est un peu plus tard quand sa voix se calme : elle parle de sa sœur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son physique avait changé, ils avaient fait d'elle un monstre humain. Elle blâme la science qui a détruit à tout jamais sa seule raison d'exister. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer son sort. Pour moi, dans ce décor tout me paraît clair et dénoué de sens que de laisser un être vivant entre les mains de scientifiques avides d'évolutions.

Au loin, un grognement identique à celui d'une baleine en quête de pouvoir se fait entendre. Un sursaut me prend et une sueur froide dans le dos me fait peur. Vérifiant maladroitement l'état de mes armes, je surveille la porte d'où provient ce cri. A mesure qu'il s'approche, son cri grossit et le sol tremble à la même cadence. Je perd vaguement l'équilibre, mon arme pointé au milieu de la porte. Rien ne me faisait plus peur depuis, à part la rencontre avec ces grosses machines où l'on ne décèle aucunes émotions a part dans leur grognements. Bien sûr, je les ai déjà affronté plus d'une fois, mais pas encore je n'ai pris l'habitude de leur arrivé. Même si elles n'attaquent pas injustement, elles ne me laissent pas indifférent. L'attente de l'affront m'est insupportable. Je m'avance encore un peu, puis la soudaine possibilité qu'il n'entre pas ici mais traverse juste la pièce d'à côté me rassura. J'espère alors de toutes mes forces qu'il ne se montre pas ici, que seul son cri effrayant m'avertit de son passage.

Un cliquetis à l'autre bout de la pièce me fit détourner la tête à contre-cœur et pendant une seconde je sens perdre tout contrôle de la situation. Des cartons empilés devant moi me cache la vue, je ne vois pas l'auteur du bruit qui se trouve derrière ce mur de bois détrempés. Inquiet, je tends mon cou pour mieux voir : au sol rien, donc pas de chrôsomes a tuer ; un peu plus haut sur un mur, là où se trouve un trou mural, du diamètre d'un enfant, orné de métal soigneusement découpé en forme de soleil, des petits pieds caressent la lumière. C'est alors que ma vision transmit à mon cerveau l'horreur que cela signifiait : mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de comprendre, que trop tard la porte s'ouvrit sans mon commandement. Un monstre de ferrailles sorti de nul part.

En premier, je vis son arme incruster dans son bras droit : une foreuse rouillée mais bien tranchante. Sa main gauche sert a utiliser les armes telles que les lances-grenades et la mitraillette. Sur son dos, pour le peu que je vois, une bouteille de gaz lui permettant de propulser les grenades loin et d'y ajouter un périmètre autour, de façon a ce qu'elle se déclenche dans le cas où elle n'aurait pas atteins sa cible. Son équipement vestimentaire, digne d'une combinaison entièrement par-balle, a un air de ressemblance avec celui d'un scaphandrier. Beaucoup plus terrifiant, cette tonne à porter sur les épaules affecte le déplacement du Big Daddy. Sa lenteur m'aide à le vaincre plus facilement mais ses techniques de défense n'en reste pas moins négligeable.

Je ne serais dire si à côté de moi se trouve un homme ou une machine, malgré ses cris peu communs, mais je sens en lui comme une faille tout a fait humaine. L'instinct qui le pousse à suivre et à servir les petites sœurs ne rappelle en rien la faiblesse d'une machine ou d'un monstre. Complètement dévoué corps et âmes, mettant toutes leurs capacités pour un caprice de petites filles ; moi-même j'aurais pris mon fusil pour lui loger une balle dans le crâne.

Le Big Daddy s'avance à mesure que les petits pieds laissent apparaître des genoux, un corps fragile et enfin la tête. Le petit corps efféminé se pose sur le haut du casque du servant et celui-ci l'aide à descendre à terre sans accidents. Sa jolie petite voix adoucit le drôle de couple qu'il forme ensemble. Elle, c'est le guide et lui, c'est le protecteur. Pendant un instant une envie de me joindre à eux me titilla le cerveau. Cette complicité, c'est sa qu'il me manque le plus. Ces deux-là représentent l'amour fraternel encore existant en ces lieux. Une larme au creux de mon oeil veux s'échapper ; avant que cela n'arrive, les multiples yeux jaunes fluorescents du Big Daddy croisent les miens, il ne s'alarme pas, mais la raison me revient : je suis ici pour tuer tout signe de vie ennemis. Eux, ils ne sont pas directement des ennemis, mais ils mènent les chrôsosmes à s'agiter et c'est mauvais signe pour moi.

D'ailleurs, la petite sœur à repéré un cadavre enfoui d'Adam dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte qui l'y emmène se trouve à l'opposé de ma position. Tous les deux me tournent le dos, il me faut saisir ma chance. Je sors de ma cachette, pointe ma mitraillette sur la machine et je lance un jet de glace pour l'immobiliser. Je ne plus reculer, je lui ai comme lancé un défi, il me faut le mettre à terre. Je le crible autant de balle que je peux, je change mon arme contre le fusil a pompe. La glace fond, il bouge à nouveau mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de se retourner que la glace ressurgit sur sa carcasse métallique ; visiblement je suis plus rapide que lui, je sens qu'il faiblit et mes balles ne cessent pas de le trouer. La glace fond mais je n'ai plus assez d'Eve dans le sang pour recommencer. Il vient donc à ma rencontre. Il me lance des grenades que j'esquive avec succès.

Je pars retrouver ma cachette et prend une seringue dans ma poche rapidement. J'insère l'aiguille violemment dans mes veines. Sa y est, je suis armé, je sors donc de derrière les cartons. Maladroitement je le vise avec mon poignet et la glace prend place sur la machine. Je pointe à nouveau mon fusil à pompe. Il est déchargé. J'ai du temps, je le recharge. Une fois toutes les balles placées dans le réservoir, je lui envoi en pleine face une balle anti-personnelle. La glace fond à son tour. Il fonce sur moi et me propulse sur le mur le plus proche. Déboussolé, je me lève misérablement sans le quitter des yeux. Le vilain en profite pour me viser avec sa mitraillette. Mais la chance tourne en ma faveur, les balles ne m'atteignent pas.

Je heurte une bouteille de pétrole à mes pieds remplit ; alors me viens une idée : j'utilise mon pouvoir de feu sur ma victime. Celle-ci bouge les bras dans tous les sens pour l'éteindre, son métal ne résiste pas très bien à cet élément. J'en profite pour utiliser mon pouvoir de télékinésie, ce qui fait voler l'objet convoité et me permet de le contrôle. Alors qu'ici s'achève la vie du Big Daddy, je le regarde un dernier instant avant que les flammes s'étouffent pour de bon, je lui adresse un faible au revoir et propulse la bouteille sur la torche vivante. Une terrible explosion se fait sentir, je suis légèrement poussé en arrière mais rien à signaler en blessures graves. La machine tombe la tête la première, son cadavre de métal chaud représente pour moi un trophée de bravoure.

Le son de l'explosion m'engourdit les oreilles. A côté du Big Daddy se trouve déjà la petite sœur qui pleurs son sort. Le fait de connaître sa tonalité de voix, je sais d'ores et déjà à quoi m'attendre. Mon cerveau transmet à mes oreilles ce son, j'ai donc l'impression de l'entendre ; quelques minutes plus tard, je recouvre l'ouïe sans subir de contraste. Elle est agenouillé, les mains sur son visage, jetant de bref coup d'œil à son cadavre au cas où il se réveillerais. En m'approchant d'elle, je découvre des dollars éparpillés sur le sol, sans doute l'argent du Big Daddy, et une seringue. Je me les approprie et me dirige à nouveau sur la petite fille. Elle remarque ma présence, tente de me persuader par des paroles innocentes de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas lui prendre son Adam si dûment récolté ; mais la pitié me manque, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin et perdu toutes mes balles pour en arriver là, je la prend de force dans mes bras, avec ma main droite je lui serre le cou et lui extrait son Adam. La puissance pénètre dans mes veines, je sens mon corps se fortifier et mon cerveau perdre le contrôle. Alors que le vulgaire corps de la jeune fille dans mes mains péri, un soulagement féroce s'empare de mon esprit et je jette au loin dans la pièce la marionnette flétrie.

Certes, les petites sœurs ne sont pas des enfants gâtés qui jouent avec leurs serviteurs en ferrailles mais elles les aident à se fournir personnellement en Adam. Très utile, peut-être est-ce l'égoisme qui pousse Big Daddy à prendre des risques pour elles. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le pourquoi du comment ces petites filles se retrouvent là, dans cette situation. Pourquoi n'étais-ce pas plutôt des femmes ou des hommes affectés dans ce même état de conscience sans pitiés et sans dégouts. Je ne veux même plus le savoir ! Cette cité s'est engouffrée dans les bas fonds de la stupidité, la vérité m'écœurerais. De plus que je me sens rejoindre mentalement les chrôsomes dans leur folie de minutes en minutes, je ne peux donc pas rabaisser ce monde de convoitise.

Fière de mon acte, je reprend la marche pour continuer ma mission. La personne qui me guide se trouve derrière un microphone. Son nom est Atlas et visiblement il est aussi perdu que moi mais il a l'avantage de mieux connaître la cité. Les missions qu'il s'attribue consiste à me rapprocher du méchant de l'histoire : Andrew Ryan. Je me fis aveuglement à ses instructions. Comme les petites sœurs et les Big Daddy, je suis le protecteur et lui le guide. Il n'y a pas de vrai complicité puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai. Un type aimable et charmant, à plusieurs reprises il m'a demander de sauver sa famille. Malheureusement pour lui, je les ai vu périr devant moi. Je comprend mal comment il garde son calme et ne sort pas de sa cachette pour détruire les chrôsomes lui-même. Peut-être a-t-il peur de perdre la raison comme sa m'arrive à moi. Alors si telle est la l'explication, je le pardonne entièrement. Ma mission immédiate est de retrouver un appareil photo qui permettra aux scientifiques survivants, ayant la seule volonté de ramener cette cité à la raison, de les examiner. Je ne me pose pas de questions, j'exécute comme un pantin.

Bientôt je ne compterais plus combien de portes j'ai franchis et combien de corps j'ai abattus ; pour l'heure mon score vient d'être inhumain. Je ne compte plus non plus combien de litres de liquides transgéniques je me suis injecté et combien de balles j'ai trouvé et utilisé. Le monde extérieur me faire rire : des quidams apeurés par des brigands qui n'ont pas toujours l'intention de tirer sur les passants, je trouve ça ridicule, enfantin. Moi qui vit l'horreur sous-marine avec des hommes sans peurs ni craintes sans pitiés et sans dignités, je les trouve milles fois plus heureux. Je me sens comme un survivant, une personne que l'on acclamera bientôt dans les rues pour ma bravoure sans limite.

J'entends déjà leurs applaudissements, leurs acclamations et leurs larmes chaudes s'activer devant moi. J'entendrais des pleurs, des gesticulations, des gens criant mon noms. Je serais la risée de tout un monde, l'emblème de la sagesse et de la justice. Des pancartes à mon effigies, des films retraçant mon histoire et des livres racontant ma vie toute entière. Je m'y vois déjà. J'y suis déjà.

Pas très loin de moi, derrière une porte sur ma droite, des pleurs brefs retentissent. D'après moi, ce ne sont pas ceux d'une petite fille qui pleurs son protecteur. Je dirais plutôt l'inverse. Un mélange de bruit de baleine souffrante et de gesticulations humaines me font penser à un Big Daddy. La surprise me fait sourire. Mais le danger permanent me fait pointer mon fusil sur la porte. J'attends un instant avant d'entrée. Est-ce vraiment un Big Daddy ? Ou est-ce une feinte ? Je me prépare à toutes éventualités.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je m'accroupis et empreinte le passage, comparable à une chatière pour humain, qui est sur la gauche de la porte, aboutissant dans la même pièce. Des cartons me coupent la vue. Je m'écarte doucement de cet obstacle. Mes craintes et ma surprise se confirment : un Big Daddy se trouve là, seul sans petites sœurs. Je devine sa position au sol à cause de la mobilité réduite qu'offre la combinaison : assis jambes écartées. Son arme posé sur son côté droit, ses mains l'ont rejointes sur son casque aux multiples sphères jaunes fluorescentes. Une étrange atmosphère se dégageait. Je sentais comme un pression rendant la scène maladroite et dépourvue de sens alors que les sentiments qui me rapprochent du personnage me rend complice.

Je voulais rire de la situation ou pleurer à mon tour. Mon fusil toujours pointé sur la cible, je me refuse à tirer. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Le protecteur pleurs encore : ces bruits de baleine desséchés rendent sa respiration difficile. Son corps de fer bouge bizarrement. En tant qu'être humain, je parierais qu'il tremble. Ces membres vibrent lentement et ses hoquets se traduisent par des arrêts totales du corps. Il semble mourir à petits feu. Peut-être étais-ce de ma faute. L'ai-je privé d'une petite sœur ? Ou a-t-elle trouvé un autre protecteur à défaut de le trouver lui ? Je me sens d'un coup propulsé dans mon passé en assistant à cette scène.

Seul dans l'avion, une photo de mes parents, un cadeau de leur part et une clope à la main. Avant que l'accident n'arrive, une phrase me trottait à l'esprit : « Mon fils, tu es promis à grand avenir. ». Ma mère me voyait loin, un grand ingénieur, un grand inventeur, un grand survivant … ils m'avaient donnés toutes les clefs pour en arriver là où mon rêve me mènerait. Ils étaient ma seule famille. Les amis que je fréquentais étaient seulement attirés par l'argent. Quand mon corps avait rencontré l'eau, quand le crache m'avait propulsé hors de l'appareil, je savais que je serais tout seul. Toutes les clefs que je possédais ne m'ont servit à rien dans cette cité. J'ai été coupé du monde à partir du moment où j'ai actionné le levier de la vatisphère. J'ai ressentis comme le protecteur : un grand avenir m'attendait à l'autre bout du globe mais un accident a tout effondré. Pour lui c'est la même chose, la petite sœur est la clef de la réussite mais le fait qu'elle l'ai abandonné, cette accident imprévu, à tout chamboulé. Je le plains. Je voudrais pleurer à ces côtés à la façon de deux camarades qui ne se seraient pas vu depuis une éternité et qui, par un événement commun, les réunissent à nouveau. Je désarme mon bras.

Une long instant s'est écoulé, il ne m'a pas vu, je ne l'ai pas attaqué. Je l'ai regardé et je me suis joins à lui mentalement. A l'évidence, je ne me sentais pas de l'affronter. Plongé dans sa misère et son envie de combattre l'ayant abandonné, je ne peux la jouer traître. Alors que je me décide à tourner les talons, la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un chrôsome en fureur. Celui-ci armé de bombes, il en lance une à tout hasard dans la pièce. Elle atterri sur le protecteur qui se lève maladroitement, étourdit par l'attaque imprévue. En face de moi, le chrôsome me vise avec son pistolet et tire. Je reçoit une balle en plein ventre et une autre à l'épaule droite. Je ne ressens pour l'instant aucune douleurs mais mon bras qui tient les armes a du mal à saisir le fusil a pompe. Je me mets enjoue comme je peux malgré mon handicap. C'est après que mon arme pointant proprement le fou que celui-ci recule vivement, une bombe à la main. Je ne le vois plus, il est dans l'angle mort.

Une douleur affreuse alors me tord le ventre. Je pose ma main gauche à l'aveuglette pour toucher le désastre. Une pointe sort de mon ventre. Ma tête, machinalement, regarde l'intrus. L'imprévisible m'a fait oublier la présence du protecteur que j'ignorais de mes balles. Celui-ci, n'ayant pu voir de qui provenait la bombe, me prend pour le coupable. La ferraille tourne de nouveau dans mes entrailles pour ressortir ; je me tourne malgré ma difficulté à voir correctement. Toute la pièce est floue, les murs bougent dans tous les sens je ne comprend plus où je suis. La température s'est nettement refroidit, les tremblements de mon corps ne m'aident pas à rester actif dans la situation présente. Mes membres maintenant ne répondent plus. Je suis qu'un misérable pantin comme la petite fille qui l'était entre mes mains. Et pour la dernière fois, je fais face à un protecteur doué de sentiments humains qui m'enfonce sa foreuse dans le crâne.

The End


End file.
